


Easy Does It

by misura



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Skinner needs a bit of patching up.





	Easy Does It

To the surprise of exactly no one, Skinner did not make for a very good patient.

"Ow! Careful where you're putting that, love."

"I'm so sorry," Mina said, in a tone that indicated the opposite. "Would you like me to be less careful next time? I'm sure I can manage something quite painful."

"Now, be fair, Mrs Harker," Jekyll said. "You must admit, he's a bit of a ... special patient, isn't he?" In the back of his mind, Edward snorted.

Edward was much better than he once had been, but from time to time, Jekyll was forced to wonder if that was really an improvement, if he really _wanted_ his alter ego to become more of a fully rounded person, and less of an absolute monster.

"That's right. I'm a hero, ain't I?" Skinner said. "Got the scars to prove it and everything. So a bit of appreciation wouldn't go amiss, really, if you know what I'm saying."

"I'm sure I don't," Mina said, tightening a bandage around an invisible limb.

"Oi! You're a doctor, isn't you? How about a bit of medical supervision over here?"

Jekyll put his hands on his back and leaned over in the general direction of where he assumed Skinner's chest to be. "I'm looking."

"Bold one, ain't he? Looking at another bloke's dingalong like that," Skinner said. "Though I s'pose it is fairly impressive."

Mina growled.

"Still, not exactly fair if I don't get to return the favor, is it?" Skinner went on. "Mind, in my current state, looking might be all I'm good for, but who knows? Willing to give it a go if you are."

"This is highly inappropriate," Jekyll said. Edward was laughing at him hard enough to make his ears hurt. "Need I remind you, Mr Skinner, there's a lady present?"

Mina gave him a wide-eyed stare, then averted her face. Jekyll suppressed the thought that she, too, was laughing at him - and even if she did, at least she had the decency to keep it quiet.

"She don't mind, do you? Might be a bit disappointed, but then, it's the early bird that gets the worm, innit? And also, if I'm being honest, the whole vampire thing? Gives me just a touch of the heebie-jeebies, that does. No offense, love. You're a fine piece, only I like my blood where it is, see?"

"No offense taken," Mina said. "Shall I leave the two of you to it, then?"

_To what?_ Jekyll wanted to ask, but didn't. Edward had already begun muttering suggestions; filthy, unnatural acts that Jekyll would never consider performing with another human being.

He was a civilized man, after all. A man of reason and science.

"Accommodating. I like that in a woman," Skinner said. Very wisely, he'd waited until after Mina had closed the door. "Well, and in a man, too, I s'pose. Not much fun if the other party's all me, me, me, is it?"

"I really wouldn't know." There had been a few fumbling relationships in Jekyll's past, some romances barely worth the name. He hadn't had Edward then, not yet, but he'd always been aware of some part of him that was waiting for him to give it a chance to come out and do horrible things.

At some point, he'd decided to simply accept that he was not a man meant for intimacy with others. He'd found satisfaction in his work, instead. His research.

_And look where that got you._

"O-ho, what's this? Too smart to settle for less than perfection?" Skinner asked. "I don't blame ye, Doc, but still, bloke your age. That's something, all right. I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Jekyll said. "It's just - a man in my profession. It's a busy life. And then, after the potion, well, it wouldn't have been right."

"Right," Skinner said. "Well, actually I haven't the foggiest what you're going on about, but I got the gist of it, so I reckon that'll do for now. Say, here's an idea, why don't you go and move your hands about for a bit, all examining like. I'll tell you hot or cold, and when you find the prize, I'll return the favor. Can't make it fairer'n that, can I?"

"I - I'm not sure what you want me to do." Edward's voice was becoming louder, and very distracting. Scientifically, that might make perfect sense and confirm that sex was, indeed, part of man's base nature. "But I'll do it," he added, before he could change his mind or, worse, before Edward would overwhelm him. "Just tell me how."

"You know, Doc, first moment I saw you, I knew," Skinner said. "I said to myself: now there's a likely chap I wouldn't mind getting to know a bit better. Nice to be proven right about someone for once."

Edward shut up. Jekyll still felt him, though, watching. Waiting.

"Well, nobody's wrong all the time, are they?"

Skinner chuckled. "Right you are. Well, then, here's what we're going to do. First - "


End file.
